


It's my turn to take you on a date!

by Psykfall



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dating, M/M, i guess it a little fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1508327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psykfall/pseuds/Psykfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouki has planned to take Akashi out for a date for some time now and has finally found the courage to do so. His "plan" only included dinner so he had to improvise a little in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's my turn to take you on a date!

That Furihata Kouki is a coward isn’t really anything new. That Furihata Kouki is dating the former captain of Teiko isn’t a secret. It also isn’t a secret or anything new that he is also incredibly scared of the red headed boy at the same time as he is head over heels for him.  
  
What is new, on the other hand, is that said Furihata Kouki finally took the initiative to ask Akashi Seijuurou out for a date right out of the blue one rather rainy afternoon. His hands had been shaking like crazy, he had blushed and he had stuttered out the question, sounding very determined. Despite having been on several dates with Akashi, it was always he who planned the dates and took Kouki out and paid for it all. This time he wanted it to be different. The fact that he had planned to ask Akashi out on his own and gather his nerves for over three weeks and had saved up all of his money to make it happen was just a small detail he wanted to overlook.  
  
“H-hey, Akashi-kun…” Kouki began, hugging Akashi’s arm closer and looked at him with a small, nervous smile. The look he was given from the red head made his cheeks burn as always. And in an instant he forgot what he was going to say. To avoid blushing even more he looked away, brown eyes scanning the crowded area.  
  
“I… Uhm… I hope I’m not just dragging you around now and bore you” he then said and glanced back at Akashi who had just tipped his head lightly to the side, apparently waiting for him to say something. The red head smiled softly and shook his head a little.  
  
“Of course not, Kouki. I can’t be bored with you around. I’m happy just getting to spend time with you” he said as it was the most obvious thing in the entire world.  
  
Kouki knew it couldn’t be true; Akashi had told him oh so many times how plain and ordinary he was, so how could he _not_ be boring? No particular talents (not even basketball, Akashi had said, which actually hurt a little) and he wasn’t especially good at cooking and he definitely didn’t have the same taste in neither music nor movies as Akashi did. In short, he was probably really boring and plain in the Emperor’s heterochromatic eyes at times.  
  
The brunet tried to overlook his thoughts and just smiled happily and kissed Akashi’s cheek quickly. “Good!”  
  
From the beginning, Kouki didn’t really have a plan besides taking Akashi out to eat. He had brought him to an Italian restaurant he visited with his parents a few weeks earlier and paid for the whole dinner, including desert (which they shared at Akashi’s demand). Akashi seemed pleasantly surprised and had laughed a little at Kouki’s embarrassed face when the waiter asked if they were a couple.  
  
The more time that passed, the less nervous Kouki felt about this date. After all, it was practically like any other date he’d been on. They both enjoyed their time together and he even got Akashi to play one of those crane games with really girly stuffed rabbits in different sizes. Much to Kouki’s surprise (and to Akashi’s slight frustration) that was something Akashi couldn’t get the hang of and failed a few times before he gave up.  
  
“Here. Move a bit” Kouki said smilingly and out another coin in the machine as he gently pushed Akashi to the side. Biting his bottom lip in concentration he moved the crane around for a bit and managed to get hold of a creamy white rabbit and dropped it into the prize box. He smilingly reached down and picked it up, holding to Akashi’s face with a happy smile despite his somewhat pink cheeks.  
  
“This…was the one you were going for right?”  
  
Akashi just looked questioningly at Kouki and then at the rabbit. When he reached his hands up to take it he made sure to brush them against the brunet’s hands. He smiled slightly and turned his heterochromatic eyes back at Kouki.  
  
“Yes, it was. Thank you” he said before leaning closer to the boy before him and stole a quick kiss from his lips. Kouki could feel his heart skip a beat from the soft, chaste kiss. Those unexpected kisses always did that to him and made him want more of them.  
  
Licking his lips, cheeks turning more red for every second that passed, he looked around him for something else to do or another game to try. It wasn’t like he had anything planned from the beginning so he had to improvise to keep Akashi occupied and not bore him to death.  
  
From somewhere behind him he could hear a few girls giggle hysterically and turned to look at them. That’s when he got his next brilliant(?) idea! Without another word Kouki grabbed Akashi by the hand and pulled him along and didn’t stop until he stood outside a purikura booth.  
  
"Have you ever done purikura before?” he asked, the slightly confused look on Akashi’s face saying it all – he hadn’t.  
  
The red head frowned a little as his red and gold eyes looked at the pink and white photo booth. There were girls in the booth not far from where they stood and they giggled and laughed loudly but seemed to have fun.  
  
“No, I haven’t. What do you do?” he asked and his eyes landed on the smiling boy in front of him who still held onto his hand.  
  
“I’ll show you. Come!”  
  
Kouki pulled him inside the booth, the pink drape covering the opening swinging back and forth. It was really bright inside with all the lights. Akashi looked around for a bit before turning his attention to what the brunet did.  
  
“Well, it’s a photo booth, obviously, and you take a few photos that you can decorate in any way you want. Then you print them and you can stick them wherever you want or just keep them as they are” Kouki briefly explained with a smile. He scratched his neck a little as he turned to Akashi.

“It’s a little girly but it’s actually really fun” he added with a slightly embarrassed laugh.  
  
“I’m holding a very girly, stuffed white bunny, Kouki, so it’s fine” Akashi said with a small smile, making the other boy only grin and scratch his neck again.  
  
A few minutes later the two boys exited the photo booth; Kouki with a very obvious blush on his face and Akashi with a pleased smile on his lips. It had taken a few shots for the red head to get used to the whole thing, but once he felt comfortable enough he happily let Kouki cling to him as the pictures were taken. At the last shot – the one that made the brunet blush like crazy – he had kissed him deeply and refused to have to shot taken again. He also made sure to have that picture sent to his phone and how had it as the background, which only made it even more embarrassing for Kouki (“No, Akashi-kun! Don’t! Everyone will see!” "Is there something wrong with that?").  
  
All in all, the date Furihata Kouki had saved up all his courage for turned out to be better than he thought, so it was with a very light heart and a proud smile he dragged Akashi back to his house where they would spend the night.  
  
\-----  
  
“Furihata-kun! Why are you just standing there?! TAKE THE BALL!”  
  
“Y-yes..!” Kouki whined as he obliged the coach’s orders. He had a bit of a hard time moving around it was grimacing a bit and wanted to cry from the pain in his back. He could hear one of the senpais ask Kuroko what was wrong with him.  
  
“Oh, Furihata-kun spent the weekend with Akashi-kun. It seems like Akashi-kun was a little rough” Kuroko simply said. Kouki could feel the colour of his face change into the darkest of red when he heard him say it so casually.  
  
“Ku-Kuroko!?” he exclaimed and dropped the ball he’d had trouble picking up.  
  
Everyone knew he was dating Akashi and everyone knew he was head over heels in love with him, but they really didn’t know about _that_.


End file.
